Closer To Collision
by DXRULES103
Summary: A visit by Trent Kort sends Tony into a path of danger. Will he survive and will the others believe? TonyJeanne McAbby JenGibbs ZivaDucky perhaps...
1. Prologue

Disclaimers: I do not own NCIS and I never will.

**Prologue**

Tony sat on a bench quietly waiting. He was in the park at midnight watching the few people and cars pass him by. A meeting was supposed to take place. He had gotten a call from the man he had trailed as an operation for the Director. It had sounded very important and very cryptic. He smiled to himself despite the suspicions that roamed his mind.

The night was cold, the wind flew heavily, and the crescent moon glimmered with the stars. He held himself and rubbed his arms. _**This is going to be a long night. **_

"I know what you've been up to." said a low accented voice from the right of him. "How clever!"

Tony nodded, not looking at toward the voice. He heard heavy foot steps walk over and from the corner of his eye he sees tall man cloaked in a fine suit with a black jacket about him.

"I don't recall your name, CIA-man." Tony replied without a thought. "Why did you call me here?"

The slightly bald man smiled. With his heavy accent he obliged, "You can call me Trent Kort."

"No, need to tell you mine then, uh?" Tony joked. He turned to Kort and tilted his head. "A reason?"

"_La Grenouille_."

Silence filled the void between them. "The Frog" was the really the point of this meeting and Tony wasn't sure on why. He rubbed his chin, bit his tongue, and sighed.

"What about "The Frog"?" he asked, not knowing where this subject will take him.

"Have you ever seen his face after your Director told you all about the operations you would do?" Kort merely replied in another question.

The CIA agent had been staring into the nothingness in front of them. Tony sensed an agenda and answered, "No, only in words and that night where one of the NCIS was undercover but that was only in body mass. No face and no voice to along with the enigma that is-" and he said the name with a sarcastic, fake French accent, "_La Grenouille_."

Trent smiled with no humor in his eyes. He was deadly serious and his sitting posture was straight and concealing. And Tony had a feeling that there definitely was a weapon or two _concealed_ under Kort's garments.

"Yes, seeing you at that airport was intriguing. You lied very well when you faced me but did you know that I made you once our eyes met? Your costume was horrific."

"I was made for hiding the truth. Of course I knew you made me! I saw that look although my superiors didn't believe me. Oh, it's called getting dressed for the part. I was a singing poor dude and the outfit worked well."

"How is your relationship with Jeanne Beniot?" the agent asked in creepy, watchful way. He looked at Tony and waited expectantly.

Tony opened his mouth at first but shut it immediately when a troubling thought entered his brain. _**You've been keeping tabs on me?!? **_He felt fear and anger mingle inside and reluctantly says, "She and I are fine. I bet you would know too."

"I would but that would mean I might of have done something that doesn't go well to you and your agency's liking."

"So you, my friend, admit that you've been tailing me."

"Tailing you? Not I, but a mutual friend."

"And that is?"

"Your Director is holding a dangerous obsession."

Tony raised an eyebrow at that statement and replied, "You care to clarify for a simple NCIS agent like me?"

Trent genuinely laughed at that quirky retort, licked his lips, and said, "The Director and La Grenouille have a turbulent history. A history that cause a hateful rivalry on one side and an amused companionship on the other."

Tony thought on that. He figured that the hate side is Jen's and the amused side is La Grenouille but he was still confused. "What exactly did you just say? What does my girlfriend, the Director, and La Grenouille have to do all together along with me?"

"Everything, DiNozzo." Kort assured. "Do you love this Jeanne Benoit?"

Tony didn't answer. He wouldn't divulge that personal information. He gotten the truth that he wanted. He did _love _Jeanne but that didn't mean he would ever be questioned on it. So, he decided to stay stubbornly not answer.

"Fine, Special Agent DiNozzo." Kort said with a wry grin. He stood up and clasped his hand on Tony's shoulder. He squeezed, and continued, "La Grenouille is coming to town and Jeanne is his beloved daughter."

Tony heart froze at that moment. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to say. Was Trent Kort telling the truth? Or was he trying to play him into doing something he would regret? What was Kort trying to do? He had a plan and Tony didn't know and that freaked him out.

Trent Kort was already a few paces away and when he turned his eyes were glazed. His eyes pierced Tony through and through. "You know a lie when it's thrown at you." With that he left.

He left Tony sitting alone in the silence and cold.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I do not own NCIS and I never will.

**Chapter 1**

_Tony smiled slightly. He remembered that Saturday well_.

**There he was. La Grenouille was there in front of him as promised. And Trent Kort was right. Jeanne was his daughter. He did know a lie when one was thrown at him and all he could see was truth. And it hurt.**

**The ride in the limousine was long but the time was taken away by the soft and humored filled conversation between him, Jeanne, and the Frog. They came up into a mansion. It was Victorian and quite astounding. **

**And then they entered.**

Xoxoxxox

"Was I not telling you the truth?" Trent asked, pleasantly.

Tony was walking side by side with Trent Kort now. He was fingered with his hand while Trent held onto a newspaper.

"You were." Tony replied, solemnly. He couldn't believe Kort at first but he did after that day. So all he could do was wait until he would see Trent and that was a week after. "She loves him very much. Does he?"

"Of course," Kort said in a matter-of-factly tone. "He is a father."

Tony knew there was a catch. There was always a catch. "Why did you tell me? Don't you work with him? After all you must have told him after all the "tailing" that I'm a NCIS agent."

Trent laughed. "Oh, I did." He nodded at Tony's slight shock. "I took pictures of you and Jeanne. I showed them to him. He was quite interested in you especially your…" He paused for effect. "closeness with his daughter."

Tony stopped and so did Kort. "And what did he say?"

"That he liked white hats." Seeing Tony not understanding the lingo he grinned. "I told him that I was planning to persuade you by using Jeanne."

Tony didn't like the sound of that. He knew he meant but hurting her in some way and he feared. "But La Grenouille had other plans."

"Yes, you're catching up. Good." They entered a diner and sat in a booth. A waitress came by and asked for their order.

"A coffee." Tony merely said. Kort was analyzing him and said, "Same and make it dark."

The waitress nodded and left.

"He did imply that he might use you. But I'm not quite sure yet." Kort said.

The coffee was given to them at an amazing speed. They both took it and drank.

"And you want me to do something." Tony suggested. He knew that look. He knew why. He knew that if Kort wanted him to do what he thought he wanted him to do, he would do it.

"The CIA wants you to do something."

"And that is?"

"No one can know."

"Know what?"

"You will be undercover. You will infiltrate La Grenouille's business and get close to him. Your love for his daughter might soften him."

"Might is the key word."

"Indeed."

"How do I infiltrate when he knows about my occupation."

Trent took another sip of his coffee. He smiled a cool smile. "You don't know who he is and neither does his daughter. You will be in deep cover and the only people who know what you are really doing is you, me, and my agency."

Tony tilted his head. He wasn't sure. "My people can arrest you if they find out you're here on business."

"They can but they won't."

"I'm not working here in the States."

"But I am."

"Exactly."

"So I'm the tool that the Central Intelligence Agency needs."

"Not tool but a keen business partner."

"And what do I get out of this?"

"If you do everything right you will get your girl, be a hero to your country and to others, put away the infamous La Grenouille behind bars thanks to your agency the NCIS, and etc. All ends well."

"And what does the CIA gain?"

"We already have enough information on his associates and rivals. We will not get arrested. And my people will have a clever, great ally in the NCIS."

Tony pointed at himself while saying, "And I am that ally."

Trent nodded. His hands were folded and his eyes deceivingly intent and heated. "An ally that will have all of my people's insurance and resources as long as he lives."

"And you have approval when I don't."

"Take it of leave it, DiNozzo. You are already getting to know Rene Benoit. Now tell me… What happened in your first meeting with La Grenouille."

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: I do not own the show called the NCIS… I never will and I do not want to.

_**You want to know everything! How about that this "Frog" freaks me out almost more than Gibbs does when he shows kindness to me! **_"Alright, from the beginning…. We entered gates of a huge mansion…" Tony started but Kort interrupted him with a swift and sharp wave of the hand.

"As you, your self had said: I do work for the man and I already know his bearings and his home. Do not concern me with such details." Kort said. He shook his head. "I want what he said to you in private because if I know him, he would say something important in private. He is a man to man; intellectual to intellectual kind of being."

Tony bit his lip. "Alight then," he nodded. "Conversation wise!" He closed his eyes for a few second. He let his mind go deep inside to when Rene Benoit had asked him to have a conversation inside his private office. "The conversation in itself was weird and slightly sick in an insane way…" he started.

_Xoxoxoxox_

_"I hope my home has made you feel warm and welcomed." La Grenouille said._

_"Pleasured." Was his only reply._

_There was a long pause after that. Grenouille had taken out a cigar and handed one to Tony. They both lit the other's up and began smoking._

_"So, Professor…" La Grenouille said. He nodded for Tony to sit down as he did as well. "You and my daughter seem to be very close."_

_"Yes."_

_"I expect that feelings have arisen."_

_"Yes. Mr. Benoit."_

_"Oh, Professor please call me Rene."_

_"Ok, Rene."_

_"I'm interested in that profession of yours. You are a Film Professor, no?"_

_"Yes, I teach about Film such as directing, the classics, and etc."_

_Rene merely mumbled something French. "You are undoubtedly about to join the family."_

_"Um…Rene…"_

_"Nonsense! I know of my lovely Jeanne's heart sick love for you. I will welcome it since she is happy. And you my tear DiNozzo are to be a part of this family you must know the family business."_

_"Business, sir?"_

_"Yes, after all even though she is a doctor and you a Film Pro-fessor you must be able to support a lady like my dear daughter."_

_Another pause. "And I can help you."_

Xoxoxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And that was all he said to you?" Trent asked. His eyes suddenly ablaze.

Tony nodded while he rubbed his chin. "That was everything." He then continued, "I personally thought that disturbing. I, joining a "family" business… Um… A part of me said no thanks."

"And with good reason!" Kort assured. He became thoughtful. He knew the business well but wasn't quite sure on why La Grenouille wanted DiNozzo to join as a plan. "It seems you may want to convince you thanks in part to your love for his daughter to join him."

"As in actually helping him with his arms dealing?" Tony asked, stunned.

Kort nodded. "Yes, that does sound as the right course to go through and quite clever. He will want to convince you to turn aside your loyalty to the NCIS and America and set your gaze on being loyal to him and only him."

Tony began to understand. And that understanding didn't sit to well with him. "So, you are saying to me that… thee La Grenouille wants me to defect and commit treason against my country all because of my feelings for Jeanne?"

Trent laughed. The amusement of the statement that Kort knew wasn't that keen on Tony. Tony glared at Trent but Kort kept on laughing until he let it die down with his eyes suddenly turning serious again. "Not treason but real help for this country." Trent started. He was forming the plan. "You will resist at first. You will play that you don't know what to do for sure. You will emphasize on your love for his daughter and after awhile when the time is right… you will accept him in joining the arms dealing business."

"Great…" Tony scoffed slightly. "I will be breaking how many lies by doing this and I will be betraying many people."

"Gibbs, Dr. Mallard, Abby, Ziva, McGee, and the Director will know nothing. They will question me, sure, on La Grenouille but I assure you that no one will know about your cover except for you, me, and my agency."

"How can I trust your agency? It never was friendly with mine."

"It is friendly with you."

It was Tony's turn to laugh. For quite some time he has been thinking on why the CIA… the Central Intelligence Agency would want anything to do with him. All he knew was that _that _agency has a reputation of shady business and very bad alliances. "The CIA is friendly with me?" He shook his head. "All I see is the Central Intelligence Agency using me."

"Do I need to explain my people's interest just to have you go along?" Trent asked. He was weary and bored. He needed DiNozzo to change all that. "Fine… You, Senior Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo have been keenly watched."

"So you guys have surveillance out on me."

"I wouldn't call it that."

"Then how would you phrase it?"

"More of a job scout."

"A job scout?" Tony asked, doubting the term with an eyebrow rose.  
Kort smiled. "Yes, a job scout." He nodded. "Ever since you decided to become a NCIS agent, my people have become increasingly interested in your progress and history."

"What does my history have anything to do about this?"

Kort smiled again. It was a soft, small, and very sly smile. It gave Tony the chills. "We try to make sure there can be useful and reliant recruits to our agency. So we also look to the other agencies to find others as well as the test other outsiders take."

Now Tony was really starting to get confused. "Are you saying that the CIA is hoping for me to be recruited?"

"No." Trent shook his head but his eyes spelled out humor in volumes of dust inside of the agent. "We do not do that with you. Instead we are willing to wait. We know of your loyalty to the NCIS and we are willing to wait for you should you decide to leave that arena."

Tony licked his lips. The news was almost as shocking as when he found out that his beloved Jeanne was La Grenouille's daughter. He was very shocked and couldn't help but feel a slight disbelief. He couldn't speak.  
"I know of your skills well." Trent explained. "You are a master of lies. That is why you are so great undercover. You are the best. And that is something I rarely say. You have always worked well alone and in the dark. That is also something that makes you great. That is something that the CIA enjoys to have on our side. We do not take scouting other agencies agents lightly. If we find one we intend to have them as one of our own but if not… which I seem to see from you… then we will align ourselves to you. Now we do not do that at all very much but my superiors have agreed that you are that man we will hold an alliance to."

Tony couldn't answer. He wasn't sure on what he would say if he did. But then the realization hit him. Trent Kort was serious. The CIA-man was very serious. And that scared Tony because he wasn't sure if he could do it himself. He wasn't sure his skills were that great. But he made his decision a long time ago because if he didn't agree then he wouldn't have been talking to Kort. Yet the shock of the admission no matter how vague and stunning Kort gave to him it was still an issue. "Wow…" he muttered. Then making his voice steadier and louder. "So I am that important… no interested…"

"Yes," was Trent's simple answer.

Tony nodded. He knew that if he took this offer that he will pay some deadly cost but he made the decision already. There was no turning back.

"Alright, CIA-man, I'll do it. I will do all you ask of me. I'll do it all."

_**And so his fate was sealed. **_


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers**: I do not at any accounts own the show NCIS and its canon characters and I never will.

**A/N**: I feel that this is the second story that I have neglected so far in my FF life. I feel so horrible because of that. Please forgive me for the misgivings. Review, enjoy, and forgive if you wish!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tony entered his bullpen with a silent worry and a fake cheerfulness. He glanced at his boss' desk but found that the man wasn't there. _**He's probably with the Director. **_He looked at Ziva and McGee who were already set up in their desks. He walked to his, took off his piece and badge and put them in a drawer, and sat down.

He then noticed what was on his desk. It was the sheets of papers that he needed to sign from Jenny. He had been so caught up doing what the CIA wanted him to do that he totally forgot that he had to do what the NCIS wanted him to do.

_**This is what one gets for working two agencies. That's why it never worked for Barbell. And it sure won't work for me.**_

But he would have to try. It had been a week since his last meeting with Kort and he was greatly pleased. He didn't like talking to that CIA-man. He wasn't sure if he could trust the guy to watch his six. _**He probably has a different code for that one.**_

His deep cover as Anthony DiNardo the film professor is well done and believed greatly by Jeanne, her mother, and her friends. But he knew that her father thought otherwise. He would have to be very careful. He has been having more of those private chats with La Grenouille or Rene as the older man wanted Tony to call him. A lot of it was hints about what the business could be but nothing more.

Instead Jeanne would be around and they would talk about how she and Tony met and films.

He sighed as he took one of the many folders and opened it. He laid it across his desk and took out one of his pencils. He signed his signatures on each papers and marked 'yes' or 'no' on the sheet.

To his surprise it has been quite easy hiding the fact that he was working for the CIA along with the NCIS. No one was suspicious and no one thought any differently of him. If he was late they would think he slept the night over at his woman's home. If he was early that would be because he liked coming early. If he was on time they would just say he thought he was in trouble.

His deep cover was covered well and not even Gibbs knew. He smiled lightly to himself at the thought of actually hiding something from Gibbs but he has done that plenty of times. After all didn't he hide the truth of his cover work for Jen with La Grenouille?

Speaking of which he realized what Ducky meant by "The Frog" being refined. The older man had a good taste in wine. _**That's obvious! He's French. **_This Rene Benoit actually watched a lot of good films. And he could tell that the father loved his daughter greatly. If he wasn't a Special Agent, if he wasn't helping the CIA, and if he didn't know what the older man did for a living he had to admit to himself that he would readily like or maybe love the guy.

"The Frog" was charming, funny, kind, and honorable but Tony saw the glint of cleverness and mischief all over the eyes. He did not like that look.

Tony shook his head and grabbed another of his files. He opened and found the file on Kort and his purpose in the La Grenouille case. He raised an eyebrow. _**So the Director is suspicious of him? Interesting….**_ He read the files further down and realized that he had to give Jen a description. He quickly wrote it down and stacked it with the other files he had already gone through as he was thinking.

There was two more file. Taking one of them he opened to find that it was for La Grenouille himself. _**Trent is right… Jenny is obsessed with "the Frog." **_He didn't want to think that but he knew it was the truth. He's been seeing more and more of the man's picture over on Jen's TV screen, computer screen, and etc. He cautiously opened the file and looked it over. In it was every bit of information that Jen knew about La Grenouille. He was amazed at the detail and at the knowledge. It wasn't till after Kort gave him a file that was a little more detailed and diverse than the one he was reading now to make him know some things about the arms dealer.

From the corner of his eye he saw Gibbs entered with the usual tall dark coffee from Starbucks in his hand after having in interview with the Director. Gibbs didn't bother to glance at any of them so they didn't say anything too. He sat at his desk and grabbed his own files, looking through them thoroughly.

Tony scratched his cheek and ran a hand through his hair. He looked over the rest of the file and at the end found a note from Jen hidden in an easy code-like-manner.

_**I kown you can raed tihs. Lsietn to me good! I've got a lttile mtaetr for you dael wtih, oaky? I need you to cmoe to my oiffce at mdingiht. The doors wlil be oepn for you. I'll be wiaitng.**_

He couldn't help but grin at the way Jen made his secret message. He nodded inwardly and closed the file. So the Director wanted to see him in her office at midnight. He wondered what it could be about but he had a strange feeling that it had something to do with La Grenouille and operations.

_**She'll never stop will she? **_He took out the last folder and opened. His eyes widened in shock and he couldn't help but involuntary gasp. His eyes widened further at the embarrassment and the surprise of his outburst. He glanced at Ziva and McGee and found that they didn't notice but as he watched from the corner of his eye he realized that Gibbs heard for he sensed, felt, and saw the older man looking at him in question.

Tony turned to his boss and shrugged, mouthing, "Nothing, boss."

Gibbs didn't look like he believed him but let the matter go and returned to his work.

Tony too did the same and silently screamed as he looked at the file. The file looked like all of the other files but once he opened it did he realize what the file was. It was not given to him by Jen. It was given to him by Kort.

_**How did that man do it? **_But then he knew the answer. It was quite obvious. _**He's a CIA-man! They must have people hidden in every American based agency too. **_It unnerved Tony that Kort had his hand high in the NCIS. He shook his head and forced himself to think happy thoughts and to calm down.

There was a note and files under it.

_Don't be so shocked, Special Agent DiNozzo._

_I do have my ways you should surely know that by now. La Grenouille is growing very interested in you. He truly believes that you know nothing of his business and he told me himself that he can see the love you have for his daughter. As I have found out he will try to force you from your loyalties. Keep up the great work and I'll see you when I'll you._

"Alright!" Gibbs suddenly said aloud. Tony jumped but luckily no one saw while Ziva and McGee shot their heads up.

"The FBI have sent us a body down up from Michigan." Gibbs explained. "Agent Fornell has explained to me that the victim is a petty officer that just returned home from Iraq. They didn't know that the man was a part of the Navy because the vic wanted no more ties to us. They have processed and they have studied the crime scene. I don't like looking at the crime by pictures and video by its all we have since the superiors of the FBI in Michigan have already cleaned the crime scene up.

"Vic's name?" McGee asked, setting up his computer. He was ready to find any information on the victim.

"I hate that they sent the damn evidence for us to process and everything else for us to do." Gibbs growled. "His license plate is H4K29."

"Is there a space between two of those?" McGee asked, only to get an annoyed nod from Gibbs.

"I've already sent a few people up to interview the FBI agents." Gibbs said. He looked at Tony. "DiNozzo!" He noticed that Tony had completely ignored the whole discussion about the situation between their agency and the FBI. He glanced at the file that Tony was looking at and said, "I hope that is something that can wait." He wasn't suggesting.

Tony looked up. He could tell from the look of Ziva and McGee's faces that they had a case and that he completely didn't here any of it. Or so they thought. He had listened to everything with a sharp ear but couldn't stop himself from reading over the files that Kort sent him.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled.

Tony smiled. "I already got the vic's name." He had been given a file on his victim thanks to the help of Kort. _**I will need to ask him how he knew the victim. **_But for now he didn't care. He turned to his computer to find that his computer was set up already finished searching the victim's license plate.

"Well?" Gibbs asked, somewhat impressed that his Senior Field Agent actually got something.

Ziva just shook her head and McGee remained in shock. He just couldn't believe that Tony got to the name before he did.

"Petty officer Hector Ramon Sanchez. Thirty seven years old. Hispanic. Went to Iraq a year ago and was dispatched back to the States a month ago."

Gibbs smiled slightly at Tony, impressed even more. Tony glanced to his computer and saw all the information of Sanchez gone. _**Strange, it was here a minute ago. **_He glanced at the first three pages of his final file. It was filled with information all about the victim and his dealings with the protest against the War in Iraq.

He then saw another note on the bottom of the third page:

_Surprising isn't it? I have power where your agency doesn't. This is a reward for you continuing help with La Grenouille. I do not know the suspect's name because my own superiors would go against it but I've given you enough to at least have suspicions. _

Kort had gotten into his database and hacked into his computer! But how? Tony didn't know.

McGee was typing furiously and said, "Ah-ha! In trying to keep his naval identity he changed his name on the streets to Vincent Ramona."

Ziva added, her own typing was at work but looking directly into Gibbs' eyes. "It seems he once lived here and had enemies who hated him and all things that had to do with the War in Iraq."

Gibbs nodded. "Ziva, I want you to get all the information you can get on these enemies." Ziva nodded. She turned back to her two computers and started typing away searching.

"McGee, go down to Ducky and tell me what he got from the autopsy." McGee replied a "yes, boss" and went to the elevator and down to Autopsy.

He then looked at Tony. "DiNozzo with me!" And he walked the other elevator and pressed the call button. Tony quickly stood up and closed the filed. _**I would definitely put it in my desk but I know better than stay without accompanying Bossman! **_He speed walked to Gibbs and stood next to his side.

Gibbs looked at him weirdly but once the elevator doors opened they both entered at the same time. "So what were those files you were looking at DiNozzo?" the older man suddenly asked, taking a long drink from his coffee.

Tony knew that Gibbs wanted to know, but they were all private since those were a part of all the cover work he had done, was doing, and was about to do. He decided not to look into Gibbs' eyes but straight at the elevator wall.

"Nothing, boss, just something from the Director," he slowly replied, unsure whether Gibbs would leave it at that.

Gibbs didn't look too concerned over the files but Tony could tell that he didn't like that Tony was so closely used by Jen. "Undercover business?" he then asked.

"I can't tell you, Gibbs." Tony said with a shake of his head. "Sorry, boss."

The elevator doors opened and they stepped out into the laboratory. They walked towards where the music was at. The music was loud and it was felt by both men. The music nearly rattled everything but most importantly the trays.

Gibbs walked to the stereo and turned music down once he sees Tony grinning and wincing at the force of Abby's rock music. Abby swung around in her chair and glared at Gibbs. "You didn't have to turn that off," she grumbled. "I was very into it."

Tony realized that they didn't have a Caff-Pow to give her but once they both were fully into Abby's love home he realized that there was already a Caff-Pow that was obviously full near her computer.

"Got anything for us, Abs?" Tony asked, taking a seat near Abby watching her drink from the long draw of the Caff-Pow.

"Anything for you two my fierce leader and clever friend." Abby spun around, took another long drink from her Caff-Pow, and started to type a few things.

A diagram and a log came onto the main screen. Gibbs and Tony looked up at it to find that it was probably a result of something.

"And?" Gibbs asked, impatiently.

"You really don't have a sense of suspense, don't you?" Abby asked. She looked at Tony. "What's the deal with Gibbs?"

Tony saw the glare from Gibbs but didn't mind it much. "In his blood."

"Now!"

"Sorry, Gibbs!" Abby and Tony both said at the same time.

"This right here is my victim's blood. He was injected with a tranquilizer to make him fall unconscious before he died." Abby typed another few things and another diagram of sorts appeared. "I asked Ducky to do a rape kit and here was what I found. Semen was all over this guy's body."

Gibbs exhaled heavily. Tony shook his head in disgust. "Rape," he said.

Abby nodded. "Yup, and I ran it through the databases and found from Metro one Martin Tartan."

"Good job, Abby." Tony said. Then they both turned to find that Gibbs was already gone.

"I hate when he does that." Abby said. Tony nodded in agreement, kissed Abby on the cheek, and left to catch Gibbs who was waiting in the elevator to go straight down to Autopsy.

Xoxooooooooooooooooooooooooooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxo

"I thought were going to Autopsy." Tony asked once he realized that they both were going back to their squad room.

"McGee can handle that." Gibbs answered, exiting the elevator and actually slowing down as he walked up the stairs to go to the Director's office.

Tony followed up, confused. "Boss, what are we doing?" he asked.

"You and I are going to convince the Director to give us permission to treat the FBI investigators as hostile witlessness."

_**Hostile…. No wander nobody likes interagency cooperation. **_He nodded but then asked, "Shouldn't we knock first?"

Gibbs didn't listen. Instead he barged into the room to find Jen listening to her I-pod along with typing. Tony glanced at Cynthia and smiled, apologetically.

He closed the door after he went in and sat in the chair that always stood in front of Jen. Gibbs on the other hand stood beside Tony and looked long at Jen who didn't seem to notice that they were in the room.

"DiNozzo…" Gibbs muttered but Tony heard him and understood. He looked long at Jenny too and yelled as politely as he can, "Director Sheppard!" When Jen didn't look up, Tony cried sharply, "Jenny!"

Frustrated, Jen took off her earpieces and glared at Tony and Gibbs. "What?" she asked.

"The FBI had ruined my crime scene." Gibbs calmly said. "I may have video and some pictures of it all but it doesn't amount to my team's eyes seeing or any other NCIS team seeing it for ourselves."

"And what do you want, Jethro?" Jen asked, glaring harder at Tony.

Gibbs glanced at Tony. He sat down on another chair let Tony do all the talking for awhile.

"Tony?" Jen annoyingly asked.

Tony hated when Gibbs makes him do this. He sighed. "Permission to be hostile to the FBI as witnesses."

Jen's eyes swerved to Gibbs. "And why do you wish for that?"

Gibbs didn't answer but Tony did, reading the older man's mind. "We've already told you, Jen."

"They didn't know it was a petty officer." Jen replied, speaking more to Gibbs rather than to Tony.

And still much to Tony's amusement, Gibbs didn't speak. So, Tony realized that he was taking the reins for the moment. "They should have known even if the guy changed his name in the streets doesn't mean he changed his name in real life. They should have run his fingerprints and DNA before they kept the body in the morgue for…." He glanced at Gibbs, unsure of himself.

"A week." Gibbs answered.

"A week…" Tony continued. "They had a week to find out the identity of the vic but did they use that week for good?" He didn't wait for the Director's answer. "No, they didn't. Instead earlier today I presume that Gibbs got a email or a call saying that they finally realized the victim was a naval petty officer."

Gibbs smiled at Tony's explanation and gave him a silent look of appreciation. Tony took that in as a show of his affection and beamed.

Jen looked from Tony and to Gibbs to Tony and then back to Gibbs. She smiled, realizing their ploy. "Alright, permission granted, but I suggest you stay in line Jethro. We have been in good terms with the FBI thanks to your friendship with Tobias and my friendship with the Director. Don't ruin it now."

Gibbs shook his head. "We would never." Tony said for the both of them.

They both stood up. Gibbs headed to the door and opened it while Tony smiled at Jen. He was ready to walk out with Gibbs when Jen said, "Special Agent DiNozzo. I would like to speak with you… _alone._" When she said that her eyes were speaking the word alone to Gibbs.

Tony hesitantly looked to Gibbs. Gibbs gave him a nod as a sign of permission and Tony smiled. He sat back down and waited for Jen to talk.

"_**We're going to have a long talk about La Grenouille.**_"

XoxoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX

Kort sat down in the living room of "the Frog's" mansion. He was sitting straight, legs crossed, and a glass of Marlowe in his hand. Sitting across from him was La Grenouille himself, the owner of the beautiful abode.

"So how is the Agent DiNozzo doing so far?" he asked, pleasantly. But inside he was wondering how closed up Tony was in infiltrating "the Frog."

"The white hat, who has called himself, Anthony "Tony" DiNardo is doing quite fine, my friend." La Grenouille replied, taking a sip of his own Marlowe.

"Has he suspected anything?"

"The Frog" shook his head. "No, not a clue. He merely thinks of me as the father of his beloved Jeanne."

Kort nodded. "So, do you really feel that his feelings for you daughter is genuine?" he asked. "I don't."

La Grenouille looked thoughtful as if drifting into a memory of seeing DiNozzo and Jeanne together. He then smiled slightly and said, "Yes, I believe he does."

"Alright, then I guess killing him is off the list or your daughter's heart will be broken." Kort warned, sounding slightly disappointed.

La Grenouille laughed. "I guess not, Trent," he replied. "I would just have to bring him in."

"As in?"

"_**To not break my Jeanne's heart means to convince him to deny his NCIS and join my life.**_"

"_**And what makes you think you can do such a thing?**_"

"**Because I can.**"

**Stay tuned for the next chapter of Closer to Collision. **

**TBC**

**End Note: **Thank you all for reading this chapter! There will be more too come I promise and sadly I just don't know when. I'm trying my best. Thank you again and review! Thanks. Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS. I want to, but I know I never will.

**A/N:** The wanted chapter of Closer to Collision. I am so sorry that I have never updated. My goal is to update all my stories. I refuse to let a month go by without at least one or two updates for each story – beginning now. Well, I hope you all enjoy. Reviews are keeping me going – and I really mean that.

Two weeks have past since Tony had the case involving the rape victim that the FBI failed to identify. It was the two weeks that Tony couldn't remember. All he knew was that he was so deep into his cover given to him by the CIA that he couldn't function well enough for the NCIS.

He faltered at times; trying not to reveal himself to anyone especially Jeanne, Rene, and Gibbs. He had suspicions in his mind and sometimes felt strange stares on him as if those stares knew what he was hiding.

He was going on a dangerous ride. It could either make or break him. He could either live or die. Yet he couldn't help but have the feeling that he was just closer to a collision. And that collision would be between his life as with La Grenouille and the NCIS with Jeanne unfortunately in-between.

Tony DiNozzo watched Jeanne play with the little children in the park. She was so beautiful when she played with children. He admired the way her hair shined with the sun. He noted the little dimples when she smiled. She was beautiful.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" suddenly asked a very heavily accented voice from behind Tony.

It was La Grenouille also known as Rene Benoit. He was looking quite suave and business like as usual. He had a smile on his face that suggested humor and secret knowledge.

Tony nodded respectfully. "Yes, she is," he replied as he returned his eyes to Jeanne. _**How could a woman like her be your daughter?**_

Grenouille nodded too. His eyes also were watching Jeanne. "Have you thought about my offer? I've given you enough time to think it through."

_**Oh, I've thought about it. I've thought about it a lot. **_

"_Yes, that does sound as the right course goes through and quite clever. He will want to convince you to turn aside your loyalty to the NCIS and America, and set your gaze on being loyal to him and only him."_

"_So, you are saying to me that… thee La Grenouille wants me to defect and commit treason against my country all because of my feelings for Jeanne?"_

"_Not treason but real help for this country. You will resist at first. You will play that you don't know what to do for sure. You will emphasize on your love for his daughter and after awhile when the time is right… you will accept him in joining the arms dealing business."_

"_Great… I will be breaking how many laws by doing this and I will be betraying many people."_

_**I knew my risks and I still chose to take this op. **_Tony knew all the risks. He describes them to himself every day. He already made the deal with Kort. He was going to go throw with what he chosen. There was no going back.

He did what Kort wanted him to do. He held back from Jeanne's father. He just waited until it was the right time. Today was the right time.

_**Now's the time. **_He looked deep into La Grenouille's eyes. It was the time to mix things. He was going to mix lies and truths together.

"I love your daughter, Rene." Tony started. It was the truth. _**Now into the lie. **_"I've heard every reason on why you want me in your _business_, but I still don't understand it. I want to see everything." He gave a short pause for effect. "This isn't a yes – but this isn't a no either." He glanced at Jeanne. "Make of it as you will."

La Grenouille gave Tony a long look. He contemplated on what the younger man said.

_**Oh, this better work. **_Tony turned away from the older man. He just looked at the daughter. _**You've kept this much from Gibbs. Do the same from "The Frog."**_

After a while, Grenouille spoke, "That is fair… Alright, young DiNardo, you will see more of my business…" He checked his watch. "Yes, you will see it soon."

_**Look at him! He wants to see your eyes. **_Tony did just that. His green orbs met La Grenouille's blue ones.

"How soon?" Tony asked.

La Grenouille smiled a bright smile. "Very soon, young man," he replied as he grabbed Tony's shoulder and squeezed. "Very soon."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Where's Tony?"

That was the question of the day it seems to everyone in the NCIS especially those associated with Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Tony DiNozzo was no where to be found. It was two in the afternoon and he never showed. It was the strangest and the most worrisome thing that has occurred to the team. They didn't understand. Where was he?

Ziva had tried to call him. McGee emailed him. Abby did both. While the Director, Ducky, and Gibbs didn't do anything. They just waited. But even if they were doing many different things they all had a common thought in mind: where was Tony?

"Maybe he emailed you boss," McGee suggested as he sat behind his desk.

Ziva shook her head. "No, I don't think he did that because if he did then he would have come in earlier," she replied.

Gibbs silently watched them converse about Tony. He too didn't know where the senior agent was. He didn't like the fact that wherever Tony was seemed far more important to the younger man. But then an underlining worry was also there. What if Tony was hurt? What if he got himself into trouble again?

For all of them there were more questions than answers.

_Ding!_

Everyone's head looked towards the elevator. Everyone stood up except for Gibbs.

And lo! and behold, out comes Tony from that very elevator. He was wearing very casual clothes; clothes too casual even for Tony. He had a wide smile on his face as he walked towards the bullpen; it wasn't a content or comforting smile. It was a smile that he wore when he was hiding something, but then again, to everyone in the bullpen Tony was always hiding something.

_**Why is everyone looking at me strange? **_Tony didn't show that he was paying attention to their stares. He just walked toward his desk like nothing happened; as if he didn't come in late.

Tony turned on everything and put his gun away. He felt the stares and heard the questions but he wouldn't give any of them any attention. His mind was too busy on what La Grenouille just showed him.

When Rene said he would show him around soon, Tony didn't know it would be so _soon. _After they had their talk, La Grenouille told Jeanne that they both would be going for a ride.

_**I'm surprised that Jeanne wasn't even suspicious, but then again, she doesn't know what he and I do. **_They were both expert liars when it comes to Jeanne. Tony hated lying to her, but then again, that was how they met. His name wasn't really Tony DiNardo and he wasn't really a film professor just a film buff.

_"I've giving you just a little preview…" _That was how the "Frog" introduced to him. _**Some preview… **_He saw a lot of things. He saw so man things that if that was just a preview then he couldn't help but wonder and worry over what the whole thing would be.

"Special agent DiNozzo the Director would like to see you."

Tony looked up.

It was Cynthia. She was standing in front of him with a folder in her arms.

"MTAC," she continued.

Tony glanced at the others and lingered it on Gibbs. _**Great… **_He would talk to Gibbs later. He stood up with a nod.

"Alright," he replied. _**Let's hope it's not about La Grenouille. I don't need to converse about him with you. That conversation is with Kort.**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Gibbs watched Tony follow Cynthia climb the stairs and all the way to the Director's office. He wasn't sure that he liked that the Director was always calling on Tony. Tony was his agent not the Director's.

He looked at Ziva and McGee. "You said that he's been doing ops for the Director."

Ziva and McGee nodded.

"Yes, ever since you left." McGee replied.

Gibbs let the subject rest. His returned to his work, but he didn't stop thinking. His curiosity was growing. He wanted to know exactly what Tony was doing for the Director.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tony looked long at Tony. He remembered the conversation he had with Jen at midnight two weeks ago.

_"Ops… too many ops… I'm sorry, Tony." Jen said._

_"Don't be. I chose to do them."_

_"I can't give you anymore."_

_"Why?"_

_"It will be better. You belong with your team, with Gibbs."_

_"I don't __**belong **__with Gibbs."_

_"You know what I mean."_

_"Just tell me what you want me to do."_

_Jen sighed. _

_"Well?"_

_"I need you to establish a relationship with the FBI."_

_"What kind of relationship?"_

_Jen smiled. "A working relationship…"_

_**A working relationship… **_The duty that Jen gave him wasn't exactly an op, but it still held the same rules of one. _No one is supposed to find out._

Jen smiled at Tony. "I've seen that you've come in late."

"Yes…" he replied.

"Why's that?"

_**Well… I've been hanging around with a certain frog… **_"I'm sorry."

"Is that all you can say?"

Tony smiled softly. "Since when can you doubt me?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Trent Kort stood in front of the Washington Memorial. He was in Washington D.C. This was the city of politics and monuments. This was America's center. It was the perfect place to have a meeting.

"You are quiet. Gibbs has taught you well." Kort said without turning around.

_**Damn you, CIA guy! **_Tony nodded as he moved to stand between him and the Central Intelligence agent.

"Yeah, and I've got more to learn." Tony replied.

It wasn't a lie. He admired Gibbs. His team leader was a man he admired most in the world. Gibbs was like a father he never truly had.

Trent smiled. "What have you got?" he asked.

"He showed everything…" Tony started. He shrugged. "Not everything, of course, but he's begun the course."

Trent laughed. "Yes." He gave Tony a look. "Now it's time for you to succeed."

"To do what?" Tony replied although he knew the answer.

"_**Become the lie that can never be seen."**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**TBC**

**End-note: **I'm sorry this is so short, but I hope you enjoyed it. I hope to have another chapter up soon.


End file.
